


Survival

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [5]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: lots of cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Franklin Winthrop wants to survive.





	Survival

**5.**

****

Franklin Winthrop had heard about what happens in prison, but he'd always thought it was all exaggerations. _Hoped_ , when he'd found that he's going to spend at least 7 years in a maximum security one.

As it turns out, though, it hadn't all been exaggerated. When the fat black guy comes to his cell and asks if he sucks cock, he's speechless. He should've expected it, though. With his youth, slight build, blond locks and pouty lips he must look like easy prey. And he is. 

Fuck. _Fuck_. This is all Adam's fault! They'd been friends since middle school, but in recent years Adam had changed, and not for the better. He'd become more and more like one of those obnoxious fucking jocks who could only talk about booze and bitches, but Franklin had gone along with it. He'd always been terrified of being left behind. He knew what happened to the kids who weren't considered cool enough, and Franklin had just wanted to survive high school and college without being someone's punching bag.

It seems so silly now. He's in fucking _prison_. He'd welcome being stuffed into a locker by some football player over this shit.

He tries not to feel guilty about the girl they raped. All three of them had been drunk and besides, it had been Adam's stupid fucking idea in the first place. He'd just gone along with it, like he always had. Honestly, he hadn't even thought Adam would go that far, especially after when he'd just kept punching her... Franklin shudders. Adam had always had an awful temper, and drinking didn't make it any better.

It pisses him off that Adam is now the one being protected while he is being thrown to the wolves. Just because he knows some dude in another prison block.

The men that chase the fat guy away offer protection and Franklin knows he'll need it, that it's in his best interest to accept even as they make it obvious what he must do to receive it. He'll do it, though. If it means survival, he'll do anything—including bending over for a bunch of Nazis.

 

 


End file.
